1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to finishing a golf ball. More specifically, the present invention relates to applying a base coat to an unfinished golf ball for cosmetic purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golfers want white golf balls, and golfers expect that premium priced golf balls will be white without any discoloration. In order to provide golfers with premium white golf balls, the golf industry has either doped the cover material with whitening agents, or applied two base coats to the cover of the golf ball. The doped covers are white, and only need indicia and clear coat for finishing. The two base coat method is usually used when the cover material is such that whitening agents are insufficient to properly whiten the golf ball. The two base coat system is typically used with polyurethane covers, particularly aromatic polyurethane covers which have a greater tendency to yellow upon exposure to ultraviolet light.
In the two base coat method, a golf ball is held in a three-prong device during the application of the base coats. The first base coat is applied and cured, and then a second base coat is applied and cured to the golf ball. The golf ball is either removed from the three-prong device, or repositioned prior to application of the second base coat. If only one base coat is utilized, the tip ends of the three-prong device create a tip mark where the base coat was not applied to the golf ball. The repositioning and application of the second base coat is the obvious solution to resolve the problem with tip marks.
However, due to present processing techniques, the entire golf ball has to be covered in two base coats to prevent tip marks. This is an inefficient use of resources, and also increases the production cycle for finishing a golf ball. What is needed is a means to prevent tip marks without repeating the application of a base coat on a golf ball.